


【守望先锋/全员向短打/短篇】Untitled（不定期更新）

by SmokyMirror



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyMirror/pseuds/SmokyMirror
Summary: 脑补了守望先锋前期、后期的成员之间的互动，主要写成员之间的关系与感情。以后应该会收录暗影先锋、黑爪等等世界观里各种组织内部的成员互动。-脑洞产物，每一篇独立（除非另行通知），每一篇会开头会附加扫雷与人物和名词翻译表本人是玩美服且用的是英文的界面与语音，翻译上会有出入。翻译上会尽量表达个人认为原本英文里要表达的含义。扫雷：部分有私设、微CP向、不定期更新、理科生的文笔（可能比较渣）





	1. Back when we were young （麦安娜？）

扫雷：糖与玻璃渣混合物  
主场：麦克雷-安娜-法拉（法瑞尔）  
Episode BGM: Cosmo and Creatures - Young (Win & Woo Remix)

人物名词对照表：  
\- 莱耶斯 → Reyes (Gabriel Reyes "Reaper")  
\- 莫里森 → Morrison (Jack Morrison "Soldier 76")  
\- 齐格勒 → Ziegler (Angela Ziegler "Mercy")  
\- 麦克雷 → McCree (Jesse McCree)  
\- 法瑞尔·艾玛丽 → Fareeha Amari (Pharah)  
\- 安娜·艾玛丽 → Ana Amari  
\- 暗影守望 → Blackwatch  
\- 66号公路 → Route 66

Episode 1: Back when we were young

1\. 正义背后

夜阑人静。

最近瑞士总部的夜晚是相对平静的，所以外界也应该是相对安宁的吧？

这几晚都没有突然窜出的莱耶斯，也没有大半夜被紧急叫到人事部的莫里森，更没有带着一群医疗兵的齐格勒医生。

于是平时一副放荡不羁的麦克雷，差不多是从宿舍区，一路抹黑到了食堂。

打开了一角落的灯光，往饮品贩卖机里塞了几张钞票，换来了一杯浓缩咖啡。

贩卖机的咖啡，其实不比66号公路的灰尘水逊色。然而这一次喝咖啡的目的并不是在于品味，而是提神。

所以无论多垃圾，都得咽下去。

他拿着咖啡，到了之前的角落。啜了一口，开始改起了桌子上的公文。

今晚，又似乎会是一个漫长的夜晚。

毕竟，暗影守望相关的，是不能光明正大地摆上台面的。

除非他想挨揍。

 

2\. 夜不能寐

小小的法瑞尔发现被窝里没有妈妈的体温时，特别容易失眠。

要么完全失眠；要么就是睡着睡着，就莫名其妙醒了过来，还带着一种失落的空虚感。

这一次，她先是睡着了，然后却发现自己盯着黑漆漆的天花板，醒了。

妈妈，说好了不会离开太久的呢，怎么还没回来啊？

 

3\. 回忆回廊

法瑞尔每次在收到妈妈能把自己带到任何守望先锋分部的信息时，总是非常振奋。这和在校园里被奖励的满足感，完全不属于同一个层次。

她，喜欢和妈妈呆在一起。

法瑞尔在床褥上滚了两回，想到了自己还有一些零钱，是能到贩卖机买一杯热可可的。

或许一边喝热可可，一边在食堂无聊地呆着一会儿后，就能睡着了。

翻下了床，在梳妆台翻了一些零钱，开始往食堂的方向走去。

出门，锁门。

长长的走廊，是静悄悄的，地板凉凉的。即使穿着羊毛拖鞋，还是能感到渗透到脚底的冰冷。

黑蒙蒙的走廊，只有转角处才有一盏灯。

法瑞尔硬着头皮，迈开了脚步。

曾经有一次，还是自己在妈妈的办公室里睡着了，结果妈妈在深夜完工后抱着她回到了宿舍区的卧室。回忆里，隐隐约约记得，当时的走廊也是如此一般。

距离那一次，已经过了多久了呢？

 

4\. 对角方向

她一路小心翼翼地来到了食堂，生怕在路途中不留意间把正在熟睡的住客吵醒。

然而应该漆黑一片的食堂一角，却亮着一盏灯。

他一下全神贯注地过了好几小时，却被宁静中蹑脚蹑手的脚步声分散了注意力。

应空无一人的员工食堂门口边，却多了一身影。

一双大眼看着另一双小眼，场面弥漫了既微妙既尴尬的气息。

 

5\. 不谋而合

法瑞尔答应对于麦克雷熬夜这回事守口如瓶。

麦克雷给法瑞尔在流动贩卖机买了棉花软糖。

“艾玛丽上尉凌晨左右就会回来了。”

“哦。”

 

6\. Thanks for the company

麦克雷纠结了一番后，最终决定提早收工。法瑞尔已经把热可可喝完了，还很自律地把贩卖机提供的纸杯丢进了指定的回收桶。

看着她一副心事重重的模样，心神不定的目光还时不时飘到他的公文上……看样子，这小家伙似乎是不会在自己完工之前回去睡觉了。

这一次，幽静的夜晚中的长廊上，多了一対脚步声。

麦克雷很绅士地陪着法瑞尔走到了宿舍区的入口。

“再见了哦，麦克雷先生。” 法瑞尔在前往卧房前还不忘加一句调侃。“我妈妈说过，你比较年轻的时候剃了胡子的样子看起来比较清醒。”

闻言的麦克雷感觉瞬间有些心累，半夜三更这时，他不是很想和法瑞尔斗嘴，只道：“我相信艾玛丽上尉年轻时，应该没你刚刚那么淘气。”

法瑞尔愣了，欲言又止。她的确很向往母亲的英勇，然而每次他人将她们母女两人相比的时候，自己都会有种余力不足的不安感……似乎，自己只能追着那个憧憬的背影，没法触碰到……

麦克雷看着沉默的法瑞尔，意识到自己不经意间戳到了敏感处，赶紧圆场。

“我只是开个玩笑而已，不要介意。” 他温柔低语，法瑞尔抬高了视线，有些不可置信的看着那张来至西部的脸孔，只觉得自己耳根痒痒的。

“那么，晚安，艾玛丽小姐。感谢您的陪伴。”

 

7\. 得寸进尺

“下一次如果想要棉花软糖，记得多带一些零钱啊，艾玛丽小姐。”

“你就不怕我和妈妈说吗？”

“……好好，条件是只有你出来溜达遇见我的时候才可以这样做。”

“没事，下一次会和这一次一样，我不会放过你的！”

“……好吧。”

 

Episode 1 Bonus 1

8\. 你走你的阳光道，我走我的独木桥

她走她的阳光道，他走他的独木桥。

虽然路途中，一直惦记某人。

 

Episode 1 Bonus 2

9\. 后知后觉，还是错觉？

“能与你并肩作战是我的荣耀，女士。”

“啊，你还是这么会说讨人欣喜的话。”

法瑞尔看着母亲和麦克雷相遇打的招呼，好像能从麦克雷的眼神中看出什么。

然而这些什么的，却因为时间、时机，都变得没什么份量了。

或许只是某人在一厢情愿。


	2. Hello （寡天使）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 医生与舞者，最后却变成，医生与杀手  
> 医生还是医生  
> 舞者却成了杀手

扫雷：有参考实际游戏玩法（技能使用、语音方面），寡天使主场但是有杰哈  
主场：黑百合-天使【寡天使向】  
Episode BGM: Taska Black x DROELOE - Running Away (feat. CUT_)

人物名词对照表：  
\- 安吉拉·齐格勒 → Ziegler (Angela Ziegler "Mercy")  
\- 艾米丽·吉拉德宝 → Amélie Guillard | 艾米丽·拉瓦克 → Amélie Lacroix | 黑百合/黑寡妇 → Widowmaker  
\- 杰哈·拉瓦克 → Gérard Lacroix  
\- 安娜 → Ana (Ana Amari)  
\- 智机危机 → Omnic Crisis

Episode 2: Hello

1\. 听闻

安吉拉·齐格勒只从加入守望先锋后，对艺术文化素养的增值就几乎不再有了。

还在大学当研究员时，安吉拉所隶属的研究小组里的组员时不时会提议去看画展、听音乐会甚至到亚文化展围观街舞表演，作为在枯燥的课业间的消遣。

开始实习时，偶尔也会和同事们在忙碌的间隙中看看电影什么的。

隐隐约约，是曾经听说过关于“法国的天鹅”，艾米丽·吉拉德宝，这位杰出的芭蕾舞者的事迹。艾米丽似乎在一部大卖的电影里出国境，而安吉拉是被同届实习生一起拉去看的。

安吉拉时常会发现自己处于一群围观艺术的理科生之中。不过，也挺好的，换个地点、换个风景，正好能换个思路。

被守望先锋录取后，安吉拉的每一天都在为不同的事情奔波。

研究、战场、医疗，还有，为了原则与观念和上司吵架。

后来，安吉拉才发现，当初的艾米丽·吉拉德宝已不复存在。现在的艾米丽，是艾米丽·拉克瓦。

 

2\. 你好

杰哈·拉克瓦是守望先锋里食物链顶端的领导人之一。除了是守望先锋的特工，也是艾米丽的合法丈夫。

安吉拉第一次与拉克瓦夫妻邂逅，是在一次内部庆功宴上，自己作为医疗部的主力成员参与时。具体庆什么功，安吉拉已经没印象了，因为那天的重点都被放在了杰哈带来的妻子，艾米丽，身上。

郎才女貌，甚是般配。

大家都是这么说的。

艾米丽是公众人物，自然在处理公关相关方面有着炉火纯青的技术，在众目睽睽之下依旧如鱼得水，获得了很多成员的青睐。想要和她谈上一席话的人似乎毫无止境，但这并不阻止艾米丽继续面带微笑、礼貌地与他们交谈。

安吉拉是在上司的带领下向拉瓦克夫妇打招呼的。

“……拉瓦克夫人，这位是安吉拉·齐格勒医生。” 上司向艾米丽介绍了安吉拉。“齐格勒医生是早期加入医疗队伍的成员，除了在基地里治疗伤者，也曾到战场上当后勤医疗兵。当然，齐格勒医生最杰出的方面还是在医疗技术方面的研究，在守望先锋的资助下，齐格勒医生已经有了好几项研究的突破。”

“你好。” 安吉拉伸出了自己的手。“安吉拉·齐格勒。”

“你好，齐格勒医生。” 艾米丽挽着一脸笑盈盈的丈夫，用另一只手握住了安吉拉。“我是艾米丽·拉克瓦，一名芭蕾舞者。这些日子来，我丈夫应该是给你添了很多麻烦，我替他向你说声抱歉。”

 

3\. 天鹅

安吉拉觉得杰哈的表情似乎因为艾米丽的话语而愣了一下，而艾米丽则是放开了安吉拉的手，侧过头给了杰哈意味深长的一笑。

“杰哈接下来的日子，也拜托你了。” 艾米丽对安吉拉眨了眨眼。

安吉拉颔首表示理解，换来了艾米丽上扬的嘴角。

安吉拉的上司呢，貌似想巴结艾米丽，依旧想搭话：“拉克瓦夫人，你不必担心这一点。齐格勒医生是个非常称职且尽责的医生，对每位需要医疗救济的人都很认真的。之前就有这么一件突发事件……”

上司吧唧吧唧的话语在安吉拉的耳里冉冉淡化为无，毫无意义。安吉拉被艾米丽的修长的睫毛吸引了注意力，还有她深邃的眼眸。

安吉拉瞬间觉得自己被攫住了心神，尤其艾米丽在和上司交谈时的眼神还时不时往安吉拉身上瞄，眼里似笑非笑地。

艾米丽优雅的身子和安吉拉一次带着疲惫到电影院里银幕上的身子重叠在一起。

安吉拉几乎对那部电影的剧情里各种低估高潮、伏笔起伏，但她记得演绎主角闺蜜的舞者那书记翩翩的身段及扣人心弦的舞姿，都给她留下了刻骨的印象和感叹。

加上这次得以近距离与艾米丽接触的机遇，安吉拉更能理解艾米丽作为舞者的称号背后的意义。

天鹅。

优雅、倨傲、自信。

并非空穴来风。

不是空虚的噱头。

 

4\. 动荡

智机危机一日没被解决，守望先锋就处于紧绷的状态。

安吉拉几乎没有换气喘气的间隙。每天的日常主要都围绕着医患与研究两者之间。

人员调动，人员伤亡。

安吉拉周遭的人来来去去，有时忙得连和同事闲聊的机会都没有。

不过，值得注意的一点是，艾米丽出现在基地的次数变多了。

安吉拉隐约记得，守望先锋的条约里是允许部分组员将至亲接到基地里，被隐藏、保护。

然而，安吉拉自身无亲无故，对那项条约也不是很清楚，也就在入职前翻阅时读过一遍。

杰哈应该是被派遣执行高危险的任务了吧！不然，不可能把妻子接过来。

“你好。” 安吉拉向路过的艾米丽打了招呼。

“你好。” 艾米丽的眼珠子直溜溜地盯着安吉拉，嘴角微微上扬。“齐格勒医生。”

 

5\. 招呼

“早安，拉克瓦夫人。”安吉拉主动向在食堂里吃早餐的艾米丽打招呼。

“你好，早安，齐格勒医生。”艾米丽的眉心紧颦，只是看了一眼安吉拉表示搭理后继续埋头苦干自己的早餐。

安吉拉见状也很知趣准备将自己的托盘捧到另外一张桌子。

“齐格勒医生。”艾米丽叫住了安吉拉。“你觉得这里的蛋卷味道如何？”

闻言，安吉拉有些惊讶，停下来自己刚要迈开的脚步，努力思考要如何回答这个棘手的问题。不过想了想艾米丽的处境，安吉拉大概是知道要说什么好了。“清淡，甚至乏味的，少了调味料的衬托，而且做法是最简单的。食堂餐的目的主要是让员工们充饥后尽快回到工作岗位，仅此而已。”

安吉拉很庆幸之前拟定食堂餐的内容方案是有经过她的审查的，不然也有这样程度的了解。

“齐格勒医生，这张桌子上还有空位，要和我一起用餐吗？” 艾米丽看着安吉拉，嘴唇呈出了好看的弧度。

“谢谢。”安吉拉将托盘放在艾米丽所在的桌子上，拉开椅子后，坐在了艾米丽的对面。

艾米丽又切下了一段蛋卷。“不客气。”

“对了。”安吉拉压低了声音。“因为政府经费问题，蛋卷的蛋液是被稀释过的，所以蛋香自然就被壮烈牺牲了。”

艾米丽露出了恍然大悟的神情，咯咯笑了几声。“难怪。”

 

6\. 不由自主

“你好，拉克瓦夫人。”

“你好啊，齐格勒医生。”

或许艾米丽实在是太耀眼了，安吉拉总是会看见人海里的她。

安吉拉感觉自己似乎每次都会不由自主地主动向她打招呼。

 

7\. 串门

不知道是谁，告诉了艾米丽有关医疗部与安吉拉的办公室的坐标。

于是艾米丽就来串门了，令安吉拉有些头疼。

不过艾米丽真是会挑日子，每次出现时都是在安吉拉的工作空档期间，也不知道这家伙是如何获取相关的资讯的。

就看在这一点，还行。

除非有临时事件或会议，不然，安吉拉大部分的空档期多了一位艾米丽的陪伴。

医生与舞者的世界始终还是有一定的文化差距。共同的话题少之又少，成为了这一段关系的微妙之处。

私下的艾米丽更像一只猫。

有着很强烈的好奇心，对安吉拉的工作与生活有兴趣。

也能静静地看着安吉拉干活，慵懒地赖在办公室的沙发上。

偶尔也会撒撒娇，虽然大多数是冲着任务归来的杰哈的。

虽然安吉拉的宁静休息时间泡汤了，不过，有艾米丽在，感觉还不错。

 

8\. 称呼

“你好啊，齐格勒小姐。”

医生注意到了称呼的改变，将注意力从屏幕转移到舞者身上。

“怎么啦？”舞者露出了一抹邪笑。“你没在工作嘛，我就不必用“医生”这个称呼了。”

 

9\. 黑爪

杰哈带来了黑爪的噩耗。

黑爪带走了艾米丽。

黑爪带走了杰哈。

黑爪拆散了守望先锋。

黑爪带来了黑百合。

医生失去了昔日的舞者。

 

10\. 敌对

战场上，医生还是医生；舞者却不再是舞者了。

舞者是现在的杀手。

即使守望先锋已不复再，安吉拉依旧坚守自己的信条，救死扶伤，继续当战地医生。

黑百合则站在敌方，居高临下地，用着狙击枪械上的瞄具，寻找着能令自己热血沸腾的快感。

“没人能逃过我的眼睛。” （No one can hide from my sights）

冰冷的声音，令安吉拉打了一个寒颤。她知道这句话意味了什么，接下来的一段时间，只能畏缩在一个角落，祈祷不被敌军发现了。

 

11\. 微妙

“Hello。”

安吉拉觉得自己脑抽风了，对着墙壁打招呼。

不过她知道，黑百合看得见。

今后就只能这样打招呼了。

 

12\. 不再

黑百合并不会出现在每一场安吉拉参与的战场。

不过当她现身时，总会在听见那一句话后，对她打招呼。

也许未来就这样定型了。

再也没有一起吃早餐。

再也没有主动打招呼。

再也没有人告诉她如何欣赏一幅油画。

再也没有，艾米丽。

 

Episode 2 Bonus 1

13\. 残影

在一次奇妙的情况下，安吉拉是和黑百合同一阵营的。

医生看着昔日舞者的残影，内心涌现了五味杂陈的感情。

就这一次，唯一一次的合作，仅此而已。

医生与舞者，不，现在是医生与寡妇，两人的关系，也只能走到这里。

似乎到尽头了呢。

 

Episode 2 Bonus 2

14\. 愚者

同样一起并肩作战的安娜对黑百合的存在非常不屑。

在安全区里的气氛，可堪比战场上的火药味。

“杰哈真是个傻子，竟然爱上了你这样一个人。” 安娜的语气里尽是揶揄。

“你什么都不了解。” 黑百合冷若冰霜地回应道，浑身散发着一股桀骜的气息。

安吉拉看着冰火不容的两人，有些不知所措。

抿着嘴角的黑百合看着窗外，安吉拉看不穿。

到底谁才是真正的傻子呢？

不知道。

 

Episode 2 Bonus 3

15\. 不寻常

“你一定很喜欢我吧。”

医生听见了杀手语气中的沾沾自喜，内心滋生出几抹不寻常的颤栗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “你一定很喜欢我把。” 对应 “You must like me” 是用天使强化黑百合时会触发的语音。
> 
> Episode BGM: Taska Black x DROELOE - Running Away (feat. CUT_)
> 
> 谢谢你读到这里  
> 想写寡天使挺久了，只不过一直没有很好的思路。这一次的想法是在不久前生病吃午饭时想出来的，所以才会有很大胆将游戏内部的玩法写出来，脑补了一些感情戏。  
> 不过，说真的，作为天使去强化黑百合时，她说的那句“You must like me.” 非常的撩人啊！情不自禁。  
> 而且对面黑百合开大的时候，我就很喜欢，对着她声音来源方向的墙壁，打个“你好”。皮一下很开心嘿嘿  
> 寡天使算是我比较饭的冷CP了，给圈子产一些粮（笑）  
> 欢迎指正错误与提供建议

**Author's Note:**

> Episode BGM: Cosmo and Creatures - Young (Win & Woo Remix)
> 
> 谢谢你读到这里  
> 这里每篇附带一首Episode BGM，是建议一起食用的歌曲，也通常是写手本人在写作期间灵感的来源（或是一边写一边循环的曲子）  
> 这一篇文其实在去年就已经写好了，只不过一直不觉得值得发出来，现在是觉得，发出来吧（倒地_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> 总之，这是本人对于麦克雷、安娜、法拉，这三人间的关系的一个想法。  
> 根据自己阅读后的感触，可以是麦安娜，也可以有麦法拉。  
> 欢迎指正错误与提供建议


End file.
